In blow drying and styling of hair, the operator conventionally wields a hand-held electric blow dryer in one hand and brushes the hair, using a cylindrically shaped brush in his other hand. During, or at least as the stroke is completed, the hand-held brush must be axially rotated through an angle of the order of 90.degree.. This turning motion of the brush must be repeated many times and produces operator fatigue, lessening the number of stylings which can be performed by the operator in a working day.
Prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,424, 3,962,742 and 4,032,747 disclose conventional hair styling implements but none provide a means for conveniently producing the required rotation of the brush, during the styling stroke, without also rotating the handle.
The present invention provides a means for achieving the required intermittant rotation of the brush without the complex, tiring finger and palm motion required to roll the handle in the grasp of the operator conventionally required to achieve brush rotation where the brush and handle are rigidly joined.